Acuerdo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Despues de más de 150 años de odio mutuo, finalmente el Shogun decide establecer la paz mediante una unión entre ambos clanes...pero...será todo tan fácil como parece?/AU! Riren! Fem!Eren :D espero les guste uwu


_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Notas! ****AU! Emm esta inspirado en el anime Basilisk, que si no lo han visto, pues véanlo! Porque es genial uwu emmm bueno, Ooc, Riren! Y Fem!Eren nwn espero les guste**

_**Para mis lindas niñas que me ayudan revisando esto uwu les debo mucho!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Acuerdo<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

1614.

El Shogun Zacklay debía escoger un sucesor pronto o comenzarían más conflictos de los que ya había.

Todos estaban seguros de que debía ser alguien fuerte, alguien fuerte que proviniera de algún clan ninja. Claro que los dos clanes candidatos no se llevaban nada bien.

Estaba al tanto de aquella fuerte rivalidad entre los dos clanes ninja más importantes de todo Sina. El clan Jaeger del Valle de María y el clan Ackerman de la Empuñadura Secreta de la región de Rose, y así como también sabía de la polémica acerca de su sucesor, y de que todos estaban de acuerdo con que debía ser alguien de uno de esos dos clanes, estaba al tanto de que escoger así, por libre albedrío, ocasionaría problemas más graves con el otro clan.

-Entiendo su problema-. Dijo el sabio hincado frente al Shogun con los ojos cerrados. -Esto se agrava con el simple hecho de que ministros de alto rango se estén revelando contra sus propias familias al escoger su bando-. Unió sus manos y se removió un poco inquieto. -Si no ponemos fin a esto, no solo desataremos una guerra sino que también ponemos en peligro a su familia.

-Ya lo sé-. Zacklay suspiró abatido. -Por eso he pedido que vinieras, estoy buscando tu sabio consejo-. El más anciano meditó lo planteado por unos minutos y finalmente abrió los ojos para responder.

-Creo, que por ahora no hay mucho tiempo para una solución pacífica, pero aún puedo darle una opción…-. Dallis se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el mayor terminara. -La primera sería un enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes de 10 ninjas cada uno, el clan que haya eliminado completamente al otro escogerá al ninja más fuerte para ser su sucesor…o, como solución pacífica, podría hacer que haya una unión entre ambos, y el hijo de aquel matrimonio sea su sucesor-. El Shogun asintió. -Solo así tendremos la certeza de que nosotros, no saldremos heridos-. El anciano sonrió maliciosamente.

Zacklay cerró los ojos sin moverse un milímetro.

-Si no necesita nada más, mi señor, con su permiso me retiro-. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejando al Shogun pensar a solas.

Unas horas después mandó llamar al subjefe de su guardia para darle un anuncio importante.

-Mi señor, ¿Quería verme?-. Dijo hincándose frente a él.

-Sí, Nile-. Le extendió dos pergaminos. -Manda un pergamino al clan Ackerman y otro al clan Jaeger.

-Sí, su majestad-. Dijo y desapareció rápidamente, el Shogun había tomado una decisión.

**-0-**

Eren Jaeger, princesa heredera del Clan Jaeger del Valle de María, paseaba por la villa del clan, había estado toda la tarde estudiando con su maestra y estaba muy cansada, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir directo a su habitación y dormir. Sin embargo, la aglomeración de personas fuera de la habitación de su padre llamó su atención y decidió acercarse.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Preguntó la castaña llegando junto a sus hermanos que esperaban fuera de la habitación de su padre, Isabel asintió.

-A padre le llego un pergamino del Shogun Zacklay, parece ser algo muy urgente pues vinieron a entregarlo dos guardias reales-. Explicó la otra joven, la menor hizo una mueca.

-Espero que no sea nada malo-. Dijo y en seguida salió su padre con semblante serio.

-Vengan-. Les anunció a todos. -Debo hablar con ustedes.

Los presentes se miraron entre si y entraron no muy convencidos, su padre no parecía muy contento. Cuando se hubieron acomodado frente a él, el mayor habló.

-Me ha llegado un pergamino del palacio…el Shogun quiere que vaya junto con uno de ustedes para una demostración de sus habilidades ninja-. Eren soltó un suspiro un poco más relajada, no era algo tan grave. -El clan Ackerman también llevará a un ninja.

-¿Es esto sobre el tratado de paz del que tanto se ha rumorado, padre?-. Preguntó Farlan.

-Supongo que sí, pero el señor Zacklay no menciono nada en el pergamino.

-¿Y quién te acompañará padre?-. Preguntó esta vez Isabel.

-Mike-sentenció Grisha y su hijo adoptivo asintió, en seguida volteó a ver a su hija menor. -Eren, te quedaras a cargo del clan en lo que regresamos.

-Sí, padre-. Aceptó sin protestas.

-Mike, prepara tus cosas, partiremos esta misma tarde.

-Entendido padre-. Se levantaron y salieron dejando al hombre solo.

**-0-**

-¿Padre?-. Preguntó Mikasa cuando vió a su padre tan serio leer al pergamino.

-Debo ir a ver al Shogun Zacklay con uno de ustedes, quiere ver sus habilidades ninja, también irán del clan Jaeger.

-¿A quién llevará?-. Preguntó Erwin con su eterno porte inexpresivo.

-Irá Levi conmigo-. Anunció serio y su hijo asintió, un poco molesto, no quería ir. -Historia, prepara nuestras cosas partiremos esta misma tarde.

-Como diga-. Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, y después de una pequeña reverencia salió del comedor.

-Padre-. Le llamó su hija terminando su té. -Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué estamos enemistados con ellos?

-¿Nunca te lo conté Mikasa?-. Preguntó el mayor y la chica negó con la cabeza, Kenny volteo a ver a Levi. -Explícale, como mi sucesor debes saberlo-. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Hace 150 años, el líder del clan Jaeger intentó invadir el valle, nuestros antepasados defendieron con honor nuestro territorio y fue ahí donde comenzó esta guerra-. Explicó brevemente y el mayor movió su cabeza, complacido.

-No será tan fácil olvidarlo, aun cuando el Shogun nos ha pedido que mantengamos la paz entre nosotros, el simple hecho de saber que uno de ustedes puede ser el siguiente gobernante del país me hace no querer el tratado.

-No deberías ser tan ambicioso-. Le advirtió Erwin con una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo más calmado. -Aun no debo cantar victoria, es posible también que escoja a alguien de la Empuñadura Secreta.

-Tal vez la decisión se base en la demostración-. Supuso Mikasa

-Es una opción-. Aceptó el rubio.

-En ese caso, Levi, tienes que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo-. Se quejó el pelinegro y salió de la habitación, haciendo reír al rubio y al mayor.

**-0-**

A órdenes del Shogun, Levi y Mike comenzaron a pelear, el más alto movió sus manos y de la nada salieron hilos que rodearon al pelinegro atándolo a la roca detrás de él, más desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre llamas apareciendo detrás del otro.

El rubio, con la empuñadura de su katana, golpeó el estómago del Ackerman que se estampó por la fuerza con la pared. Mike era rápido, pero Levi se recuperaba gracias a su habilidad.

-¿Ninjutsu tipo fuego?-. Preguntó el Shogun a Kenny quien sonrió.

-Sí.

-Característico del clan-. Dijo Dallis y el otro asintió.

Por un buen rato Mike estuvo defendiéndose de los ataques poderosos que Levi le lanzaba, Kenny agrando su sonrisa.

-Parece que el muchacho solo sabe evadir ataques.

-No te confíes mucho, Kenny-. Dijo Grisha, sonriendo, y en ese instante Mike pateo el abdomen del otro.

Los chicos llevaron la pelea hasta el techo del edificio cercano, ambos estaban dispuestos ya a dar el ataque final, corriendo decididos hacia su contrincante.

-Basta-. Ordenó de repente Dallis. -Que se detengan.

-¡Detente!-. Dijeron con firmeza ambos líderes y los chicos se pararon en el acto.

El puño envuelto en llamas estaba a milímetros del rostro del rubio mientras que la katana se posaba cerca del cuello del pelinegro. Ambos jóvenes volvieron junto a sus familiares haciendo una reverencia hacia Zacklay, el Shogun se puso de pie.

-Ackerman y Jaeger, impresionante-. Dijo Nile. -No puedo creer que ninjas como ustedes hayan estado en guerra entre sí, por tanto tiempo-. Comento en voz baja.

-Kenny y Grisha, mis felicitaciones a ambos, ahora, para poder determinar quién será el siguiente heredero de Sina, ¿Estarían de acuerdo en formar una alianza?-. Ambos líderes de clan se quedaron en silencio, Dallis hizo una mueca pensativa mirando a ambos ancianos y finalmente se decidió completamente. -Kenny, ¿Quién es tu sucesor?

-Mi hijo, Levi, aquí presente-. El Shogun asintió.

-Grisha, ¿Quién será tu sucesor?-. Mike detrás de su padre apretó los puños.

El hombre suspiró, hizo una mueca de ligera inconformidad y molestia, no hubiese querido que preguntara.

-Mi hija menor, mi señor.

-¿Tu hija?-. Preguntó Nile, incrédulo. -¿Por qué ella cuando tienes a tan talentoso hijo?-. El rubio frunció los labios reprimiendo un grito hacia el subjefe de la guardia real, no debió preguntar.

-Sí, ella es la adecuada para el puesto-. Se limitó a contestar Grisha, el Shogun asintió.

-Disculpe la interrupción, mi señor-. Dijo Pixis, jefe de la guardia real. -Pero, eso suena casi irreal, han sido enemigos por más de 150 años.

-Por eso mismo-. Interrumpió esta vez el Shogun. -Daremos fin a las rivalidades con una boda, una boda entre sus sucesores, es perfecto, se establecerá la paz entre ustedes, y, el primogénito de dicho matrimonio será mi sucesor-. La seriedad y decisión que reflejaba la voz del hombre no se discutía. -¿Están de acuerdo ambas partes?-. Se volvieron a inclinar, Kenny se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y Grisha frunció el ceño, incluso aunque no lo estuvieran, no podían discutir.

-Sí, mi señor-. Respondieron ambos.

-Bien, retírense entonces, el matrimonio debe llevarse a cabo en 1 mes, o me replanteare el asunto y tomaré medidas más drásticas.

Se pusieron de pie y después de una reverencia salieron del lugar. Caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar al rio donde debían tomar caminos separados. Jaeger sonrió.

-Vaya lío en el que estamos metidos mi estimado Kenny.

-Ni lo digas-. Suspiró. -Así que…finalmente se realizara el pacto que ellos tanto deseaban.

-Y de qué forma-. Comentó el otro con cierta seriedad. -Tal vez debimos aceptar en ese tiempo, nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas muertes-. El otro asintió.

-Pensándolo bien, Grisha, puede que nos convenga.

-Sí, creo que ambas partes ganaremos algo bueno-. Jaeger se irguió aún más. -Bien, entonces… ¿Te parece bien si te espero en mi hogar en tres días?

-Excelente, mis hijos y yo estaremos allí sin falta-. Los menores tragaron con dificultad…Mike apretó la mandíbula, ¿Cómo se pondría su hermana cuando lo supiera?

-Entonces es un trato-. Dijo Grisha extendiendo su mano, el Ackerman la estrechó, ambos sonrieron, un poco más convencidos de aquello.

-Brindaremos en tres días para sellar el pacto.

-Es un hecho-. Se soltaron y dieron media vuelta, los jóvenes se lanzaron una mirada fiera y después siguieron a sus respectivos familiares, aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo como el Shogun esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues este fic es una adaptación de uno que tengo de One Piece xD como ya mencioné, será Riren y tendremos a fem Eren nwn espero que les guste jajaja bueno, les dejo el cap (porq tengo otras dos ideas que quiero desarrollar pero necesito pensarlas mejor jeje) bueno, espero les guste nwn será corto pero les gustara uwu<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
